<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>alright, time to die by mjscorner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034581">alright, time to die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjscorner/pseuds/mjscorner'>mjscorner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>irondad bingo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Awesome Michelle Jones, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Ned Leeds, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Bad Parenting, Ballet Dancer Peter Parker, Career Day, Crack, Crack and Angst, Dancer Peter Parker, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Humor, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Irondad Bingo, Light Angst, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Some Humor, Stark Industries, Timeline What Timeline, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Whump, even though i acknowledge he's kind of an asshole, i have no idea when this takes place genuinely, its like barely there i promise, look i hate romance as much as you do, look im sorry im partial to flash's character, sigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjscorner/pseuds/mjscorner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony spotted his kid from across the cafetorium, sneaking out of the double doors with Michelle and Ned hot on his heels.</p><p>He rolled his eyes with a groan.</p><p>That is, until two suspicious men followed them out shortly after, definitely armed.</p><p>Tony paled instantly and found himself shooting to his feet in a heartbeat, said heartbeat leaping up to his throat.</p><p>“...Fuck.”</p><p>irondad bingo trope: career day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>irondad bingo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>alright, time to die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is far from my favorite, i literally typed it in the span of two hours while i was sitting at the front desk at work and no i did NOT proofread it. i'm unleashing it to the world, all unedited and sexy<br/>i also made a few random art pieces for it? i don't know either<br/>WARNING: mentions of a gun at midtown high. also, i hanged peter in this one. bon appetit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was career day at Peter’s school.</p><p>Peter usually <em>hated</em> career day. It was expected that your parents attend school on such a day and, with May working during the day and with both of his parents being dead, he usually found himself sneaking away to the library to hide until the bell rang for the day.</p><p>Michelle seemed to have the same idea. She was sitting at one of the main library tables, scribbling mindlessly in her journal. She looked up when he walked in, expression unreadable.</p><p>”Hey, MJ. Sorry if I’m interrupting or anything.”</p><p>”Uh...no,” she shrugged, turning back to her journal. “Nah, you’re-you’re good. I’m just-“</p><p>”Sketching people in crisis?”</p><p>”Yeah. You’re my first victim.”</p><p>”Nice.”</p><p>Peter slung his backpack over the back of the chair across from her and collapsed into his seat with a sigh, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched her.</p><p>”So, your parents didn’t show either?”</p><p>Peter looked up at that with alert eyes, thinking for a moment. “Uh...no. No, they’re-“</p><p>”Dead. Right.”</p><p>”...Y-yeah. They’re not around.”</p><p>”Hm.”</p><p>She chewed on her lip in thought. Peter leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table, cupping his face and watching her draw in amusement.</p><p>”Do you even take an art class?”</p><p>”God, no. I don’t need to be taught how to draw.” She lifted her journal proudly, a sarcastic smile on her face. “Look how good I am already.”</p><p>”Yeah. It’s, uh, really good, MJ.”</p><p>”Besides, I only have time for Academic Decathlon.”</p><p>”Oh, yeah. Hey, shouldn’t you be running the AcaDec table?”</p><p>”Yeah, I should.”</p><p>Peter raised his eyebrows. She glanced up from her journal, eyes narrowed.</p><p>”...But Abraham and Betty are better at talking to adults.”</p><p>”Oh. Yeah, I bet.”</p><p>”You know, you could go run the table with them. Cause right now, you’re kinda depressing me.”</p><p>”Wow.”</p><p>She breathed a laugh through her nose and tapped her pen on her journal in thought, sparing a glance up to Peter through the curls bounced in front of her face. Her lip quirked in a smile.</p><p>For a moment, Peter didn’t smile back, didn’t really make any attempt to return her gesture. Instead, his eyes widened ever so slightly and he found himself floored by her smile, her eyes, her hair. She looked down and cleared her throat, adjusting awkwardly in her chair. </p><p>Peter didn’t even have the chance to mentally chastise himself before the library door was bursting open and echoing deafeningly around the library.</p><p>”Hey, Penis!”</p><p>”Eugene, what did I say about the name-calling?”</p><p>Peter and MJ both snapped their heads toward the entrance with a jump, frowning at the sight of Mister Harrington and Flash standing breathlessly in the doorway. </p><p>“Michelle,” Mister Harrington acknowledged, though his gaze darted back and forth between them, his expression accusatory. “Wait...Were you two...?”</p><p>“Uh, ew.”</p><p>”What? No. No way.”</p><p>”...Alright.”</p><p>”Penis, I got something I need you to see. I’m trying to prove a point.”</p><p>Ned skidded to a halt behind the two in the threshold, eyes wide as he found Peter’s gaze and shook his head frantically.</p><p>”I tried to stop him, Peter. I swear.”</p><p>Peter frowned and stood in alarm, grabbing his backpack.</p><p>”Uh...okay. Sure, I guess. See you later, MJ.”</p><p>”Eh,” Michelle shrugged, flipping her journal shut and rising from her seat. “This sounds more interesting anyway. I’m coming, too.” </p><p>“Good,” Flash contained a smirk. “The more witnesses, the better. Follow me, everyone!”</p><p>Peter swallowed the horrible feeling of foreboding in his throat and trekked behind him, Ned meeting him at his side with the same dreadful expression.</p><p>”Dude, what is this about?”</p><p>”Just be cool,” Ned advised, though the hypocrisy of his words was almost enough to make Peter laugh. “If we just act chill and all, they’ll be none the wiser.”</p><p>”Ned...”</p><p>”Look, Peter, you’re better at keeping secrets at me, which sucks because you’re terrible at keeping secrets. So, you know what, I’m just not gonna talk for the rest of the day.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes. He looked forward and realized Flash was leading them towards the cafetorium, which had been transformed into a job fair for the day. Balloons were stuck to the ceiling and soft pop music played around the gym as they entered, the sound of chattering students and parents echoing every which way. </p><p>“Flash, seriously, where are we going?”</p><p>”Your confusion is honestly only proving my point. This is gonna be great.”</p><p>Peter chewed on the inside of his cheek nervously. Michelle made a sideways glance toward him, slightly sympathetic. </p><p>“Look, Eugene, I can’t tolerate bullying,” Mister Harrington spoke up, pale and uneasy as he looked around he cafetorium. “Whatever stunt you’re about to pull...”</p><p>”It’s not bullying,” Flash assured, though by the tone of his voice, Peter wasn’t so sure. “It’s just a little exposition. That’s all.”</p><p>”Flash.” Peter reached forward and grabbed Flash by the arm, turning him to face him. Flash’s amusement remained despite the desperation in Peter’s gaze. “Look...I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but just...Today’s hard enough as it is. If you’re about to get the whole gym to chant Penis Parker or something-“</p><p>”Just come on,” Flash rolled his eyes and took Peter by the arm instead, marching him forward until, finally, they reached a booth, though this one stood out amongst the dozens of other booths.</p><p>It was a sleek, metal table, various tech placed on its surface. Behind the booth was a sleek, white cloth, a familiar logo displayed proudly in the center.</p><p><em>Wait</em>...</p><p>”Recognize....him?!”</p><p>Flash nudged Peter forward. Peter stumbled a bit and stared with wide eyes at the man behind the booth. His back was turned to the group though he wore a three-piece suit, his thick hair styled high. He turned over his shoulder and lit up when he saw Peter, his lip raised in a grin. </p><p>“Mister Parker." Tony flipped his glasses off of his face, pocketing them with a smirk. "About time.”</p><p>”...Mister Stark?”</p><p>Flash frowned, shaking his head.</p><p>”Wait. Do you actually know this kid?”</p><p>”I take it you’re Dash?” Tony leaned forward and extended his hand to shake Flash’s, his welcoming smile remaining in place. “Wait. No, that's not right. Flash? My name is Tony. You’re Peter’s classmate, yes?”</p><p>Flash gaped at him, eyes wide. He made no move to return the gesture.</p><p>”...Well. Glad you could finally find me, Pete. I had to set this booth up all by myself, you know. Been sweating like a dog.”</p><p>Peter snapped his mouth closed and glanced at Michelle and Ned momentarily. They seemed to be just as stupefied as Flash was.</p><p>”R-right. Sorry, Mister Stark.”</p><p>”Well, I guess it’s alright. Come on back, Pete. We got tech to show off.”</p><p>Peter nodded and rounded the table robotically, standing by Tony’s side. Tony beamed at him and pulled him into a side hug, patting the side of his arm.</p><p>”Ah, look at you. You know, I actually brought a Stark Industries shirt for you, but I think this shirt you’ve got on is better.”</p><p>Peter glanced down at his shirt. It was one of his nerd shirts that Michelle always teased him for wearing, a geometry pun printed on the white fabric. He grinned sheepishly. </p><p>“Oh, y-yeah. I figured it would be.”</p><p>”Here, kid. Take a seat.”</p><p>Tony pulled two chairs out and gestured for Peter to take a seat in one of them. He complied and sat beside Tony, shrinking into himself as his friends and teacher continued to gawk at him, eyes wide.</p><p>”...Are any of you interested?”</p><p>The group glanced at each other for a moment with questioning eyes. </p><p>“Uh...i-interested in what, exactly?”</p><p>”An internship.”</p><p>Ned’s jaw dropped. </p><p>“For real? Like, an actual internship? With you?”</p><p>”Yep.” Tony clapped a hand to Peter’s back a few times, his hand remaining there. “Just like Peter. You might even get to work with him. But only if you’re as smart as him. Preferably smarter, but, you know. Can’t expect the world from you.”</p><p>Flash stepped forward curiously, his hands behind his back. Ned and Michelle watched him numbly. </p><p>“So...so this could lead to, I don’t know...a real job? With you?”</p><p>”Well, I gotta tell ya,” Tony signed, “I have to keep my priorities straight, here. I can’t just go giving internships and jobs willy nilly. Pete will obviously get a job before you, and that’s considering you even get the internship. There’s a system, and that’s where you’ll operate. I oversee the system.”</p><p>”Question.” Mister Harrington stepped forward, looming over Flash’s shoulder. “This internship...is there an age limit?”</p><p>Tony stared at him with his mouth parted and his chin raised. Mister Harrington snapped his jaw shut.</p><p>”Good. Great. C’mon, kids. Back to the grind.”</p><p>Michelle and Flash followed Mister Harrington away from the table, though they continued to stare at Tony Stark until they were out of sight.</p><p>"Mister Stark," Peter sat up straight and stared at his mentor, guilt in his gaze. "I-I had no idea we were running a booth here today. I didn't even know you knew this was happening-"</p><p>"Relax, bud. Your aunt called me and told me about it last night. Just thought I would surprise you, make you look cool in front of your friends. Surprised?"</p><p>"Oh." Peter breathed a relieved laugh, a genuineness in his eyes that usually failed him on days such as career day. He nodded, shuffling his feet beneath his chair. "Y-yeah. Like, super surprised. Thank you, Mister Stark."</p><p>Tony smiled back, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he reached a hand over and ruffled his kid's hair.</p><p>”Attention, please!“</p><p>Peter glanced at the stage in the cafetorium and groaned, bringing a hand to his face.</p><p>”Good morning, Tigers!” Miss Warren was saying from the stage, a microphone in hand. “It’s a beautiful day here at MSST. Parents, you are in no way obligated to stay for the remainder of the day, but we will be having a special performance courtesy of the MSST Drama Club at the end of the day in honor of the festivities. The show will begin at three o’clock in the auditorium and was written by one of our own. See you then!”</p><p>The microphone clicked off and she descended the steps of the stage.</p><p>”That sounds fun,” Tony nudged Peter’s shoulder. “We should go.”</p><p>”Oh, sure. Just give me some time to throw myself into traffic first.”</p><p>Tony clicked his tongue and reached a hand over to pull at Peter’s ear. </p><p>“Mister Stark-!”</p><p>”What did I say about the depressing humor? It’s only funny when I don’t think that you mean it, and right now, I can’t tell.”</p><p>”I’m sorry! Please, let go!”</p><p>Tony signed and released his grip, crossing his arms back over his chest. Peter cradled his ear protectively, a grimace shot Tony's way.</p><p>"So, how long do these things usually last?" Tony sniffed, lifting his arm and checking the time on his wristwatch. "I just figured, you know, we would make an appearance and then go grab some Thai or something. I've got some upgrades to show you later, anyway."</p><p>"You do?" Peter beamed excitedly, instantly shrinking into himself as Tony raised his eyebrows amusingly. "I mean, uh...no, career day lasts the entire school day. But, I mean, we could leave early, if-if you want to."</p><p>"Nah. I'm in no rush, kiddo."</p><p>Peter met Tony's gaze at that, each holding such a fondness in their eyes that was only ever reserved for the other, though both were too non-confrontational and sheltered to ever hold the look for long. Tony snorted through his nose and nudged Peter's shoulder.</p><p>"What, kid?"</p><p>”Hm? Oh, uh, sorry. I’m just...I usually have to do this day...alone. That’s all.” </p><p>Tony furrowed his brow as he spared a glance at the job fair happening before him, a deep sadness settling into his heart as the realization dawned on him.</p><p>Kids Peter’s age were walking all around the cafetorium, nearly all of them smiling as they walked alongside their parents. They pointed at different booths in amusement, their parents encouraging them forward and grabbing pamphlets. Tony turned his gaze back to his kid, his eyes sad and his shoulders slumped.</p><p>”...Pete, why didn’t you tell me about career day yourself?”</p><p>“It’s just...it’s, uh...embarrassing. You know? I mean, I already have Flash breathing down my neck for every little thing, and it’s like...when he sees me like this, the entire school sees me like this, because he tells everyone.”</p><p>Tony spared a glance at the Academic Decathlon table, disdain in his eyes as he watched Flash stand proudly beside the Nationals trophy with his chest puffed out.</p><p>”Am I helping?” Tony’s lip quirked in a smile as Peter looked up at him, gaze softening. “By, uh, being here, I mean. Did I just make it worse?”</p><p>”...No, actually. Thank you for coming here. And uh, surprising me. It means a lot.”</p><p>Tony nodded with a smile, ruffling Peter’s hair. Peter scrunched his nose with a grimace at the action, though the contentment remained.</p><p>“Peter.”</p><p>Peter glanced up with a hum as he met Betty’s eyes from the other side of the table, though she held a wide-eyed gaze toward Tony.</p><p>”Oh, hey, Betty. What’s up?”</p><p>”Sorry, just...Flash told me he was here but I didn’t want to believe it until I saw it.”</p><p>”Smart,” Tony nodded, extending his hand. “You said it was Betty?”</p><p>”Yes, sir,” she beamed with a nod, shaking his hand back. “Betty Brant. Academic Decathlon Secretary and Drama Club President.”</p><p>“Wow,” Tony nodded impressively, gesturing to his booth. “You lookin’ for an internship, or...?”</p><p>”What? Oh, no,” she laughed breathlessly, nodding her head toward Peter. “If it’s for kids like Peter, I’m, like, <em>way</em> under-qualified. No, I was just dropping by to see if you would be interested in attending the show after school.”</p><p>“Oh, we’ll definitely be there.”</p><p>”What? Mister Stark-”</p><p>”C’mon, kid. It’s the theatre! It’ll be fun.”</p><p>”Yeah, Peter, c’mon. Why wouldn’t you want <em>the </em>Tony Stark to see you perform on stage?”</p><p>Peter immediately felt the terrible feeling of blood rushing to his ears and cheeks as Tony snapped his head toward Peter, jaw dropped.</p><p>”...Perform?”</p><p>”She’s just kidding.“</p><p>”Aw, Peter...look, I know you’re just an understudy, but no one’s seen Senia at all today. It might be your lucky day!”</p><p>”Betty, <em>please</em>-“</p><p>”An <em>understudy</em>?”</p><p>”Oh, don’t be mad at me, Mister Stark, sir. Technically, yes, I was in charge of casting, but with Peter being so busy with the internship and AcaDec, I just figured an understudying role would be best. At least until the Winter show!”</p><p>”I can’t believe this.”</p><p>”Mister Stark, it’s not what you think.”</p><p>”So I’m assuming you’ll be there, Mister Stark?”</p><p>”Oh, yeah. Reserve me a front-row seat, while you’re at it.”</p><p>She winked at him with a beaming grin. “I already did.”</p><p>”Atta girl.”</p><p>“Great. Bye, Peter! Make sure you’re in the auditorium by two o’clock for the dress rehearsal.”</p><p>”...Yeah.”</p><p>She gave him a thumbs up and slipped away to the next table. Tony fought an ear-to-ear grin, clapping Peter’s shoulder.</p><p>”We’re all required to take a Fine Arts class, Mister Stark.”</p><p>”...<em>Drama </em>Club?”</p><p>”I already quit Marching Band, so they won’t let me back in. And art is too messy.”</p><p>”...<em>Drama Club</em>?!”</p><p>”Mister Stark!”</p><p>”Sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I just...” Tony bit his lip with a smile, ruffling Peter’s hair fondly. “Didn't know you had an...artistic side. And I wish you would tell your Aunt and me stuff like this. I had no idea you could act.”</p><p>”It’s not...acting.”</p><p>”...What the hell does that mean?”</p><p>”You know what? The culinary booth is making hot chocolate. You want some?”</p><p>”Peter Benjamin-“</p><p>”I’ll be back!”</p><p>Peter shot up from his seat and skirted around the table before Tony could nag him any longer, making strides toward the culinary booth. He spared a glance to the windows lining the ceiling of the cafetorium and hummed as he noticed the dark purple clouds rolling in, thunder booming distantly. </p><p>He eventually found the culinary table and snatched two cups of hot chocolate that they’d placed on their table. The warmth they emitted slightly calmed his nerves and tamed his jitters, though it was all out the window when his senses honed in on two spine-chilling voices amidst the crowd.</p><p>”We gotta go, man.”</p><p>”What do you mean?”</p><p>Peter narrowed his eyes and turned on his heel, searching keenly for the source. </p><p>“Tony fucking Stark is here, man. And he’s with the kid. He must’ve known we were gonna be here.”</p><p>“Well, we can’t just go. We’re too far ahead now.”</p><p>”So, what? We just take them both?”</p><p>Peter’s heart shot right down into his stomach. He held his breath.</p><p>”...Yeah. Unless you got a better idea.”</p><p>Peter thanked his instincts for not letting him spill the hot chocolates, because the next thing he knew, he was <em>running</em>.</p><p>”Pete,” Tony stood and reached over the table to help Peter take the drinks, though one glance at his kid’s face had him stiffening and furrowing his brow in concern. “Woah, kid, what’s-?”</p><p>“Mister Stark,” Peter breathed, placing the cups on the table and sitting down beside Tony, eyes narrowed as he searched the cafetorium intently. “We need to get everyone out of the school.”</p><p>”Woah, alright, hey. Back up, kiddo. What’s going on?”</p><p>”I heard something. Two voices, both guys, I think. They said something about you being here and calling off the mission.”</p><p>Tony narrowed his eyes, too. Peter blinked as Tony’s concern morphed into amusement.</p><p>”...Really, kid? Making up some ruse to get out of the school play?”</p><p>”What? No, no, no, Mister Stark, this has nothing to do with-“</p><p>”Just relax, kid. If you really don’t want me to come that bad...well, that sucks, ‘cause I’m still sitting front and center.”</p><p>“...You know what? Fine. If you need me, I’ll be dealing with this <em>alone</em>.”</p><p>”You know, Pete, I was wrong. Drama Club sounds just right for you.”</p><p>Peter scowled at him before rising from his seat and making his way to the AcaDec table.</p><p>”Ned.”</p><p>Ned turned over his shoulder from where he stood in front of the table and immediately frowned. “No, Peter, sorry. As much as I want to hang out with you and Mister Stark, there's no way I'll be able to keep your..”</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"...You know, your...secret."</p><p>”Oh, my god, Ned. Look, that doesn’t matter right now. Dude, there are bad guys here.”</p><p>Ned’s eyes widened. He took Peter by the arm and led him away from the table. They stopped between the back of the robotics booth and the gym wall, no doubt earning looks from passersby.</p><p>”Like, real bad guys? Here? At school?”</p><p>”Like, here, at the career fair.”</p><p>”Dude...<em>awesome</em>. What kind of bad guys?”</p><p>”What kind of question is that? They’re bad guys, Ned.”</p><p>”No, yeah, I got that part. What do they want? Hostages? Money? Mister Stark?”</p><p>”...I think they want me, man.”</p><p>Ned snorted. Peter blinked.</p><p>”What?”</p><p>”Nothing, nothing.”</p><p>“No, what is it?”</p><p>”It’s just...why would they want you?”</p><p>”Uh, hello? Spider-Man?”</p><p>”Yeah, but still. Why?”</p><p>“Dude, c’mon...I’ve put, like, fifty people in jail. People want me. Plus, they said 'the kid.' That's pretty transparently me.”</p><p>”If you say so.”</p><p>Peter settled for that being the best it could get with Ned, at least for the moment. He peeked his head out from behind the booth and analyzed the fair diligently, eyes narrowing at anything suspicious he could find.</p><p>”What’re you losers doing?”</p><p>”Woah!”</p><p>”<em>Jesus</em>-“</p><p>Michelle stood directly in front of Peter’s line of sight, her eyebrow raised as she stared at the two suspiciously, her arms crossed over her chest.</p><p>”How did you know we were back here?”</p><p>”Well, you both ran back here pretty obnoxiously. You’re also being, like, super sketchy, so...”</p><p>”Oh. Well, uh...we were just talking about, uh...”</p><p>”Those two really creepy dudes walking around the floor?”</p><p>Peter tilted his head questioningly at her. She rolled her eyes and took him by the arm, pointing at them. </p><p>“Those two.”</p><p>Peter saw them and knew instantly that they were bad news. One of them was shaved bald and bared a scar on his cheek, his bitter disposition exuding a facade of strength. The other had dark hair and a dark expression, a leather jacket accompanying the ragged look perfectly. </p><p>And, well, they both <em>definitely </em>had guns.</p><p>”Holy shit,” Peter breathed in a whisper, running a hand anxiously through his hair. "Those guys definitely have guns.”</p><p>Michelle’s cool demeanor completely vanished at that, her eyes widening.</p><p>”A-are you being serious right now?”</p><p>”Okay, Peter, we have to tell Mister Stark.”</p><p>”What is he gonna do? He’ll just summon a suit and then this whole place will, like, erupt.”</p><p>”Well, we can’t just take them on our own!”</p><p>”I mean, Peter can.”</p><p>Ned and Peter both snapped their heads toward Michelle, brows furrowed. </p><p>“What’re you talking about?”</p><p>”’Cause you’re Spider-Man.”</p><p>Peter felt the blood rush to his cheeks and ears again and swallowed thickly, his only instinct to shake his head. </p><p>“What? What’re you-no. No way.”</p><p>”Did you tell her?” Ned groaned, his gaze accusatory. </p><p>“Dammit-Ned!” Peter smacked a hand to Ned’s arm, not even considering that his enhanced strength could’ve easily shattered the bones in his arm. </p><p>“<em>Ow</em>, Peter!”</p><p>”Would you both shut up, please?” </p><p>Peter and Ned both sighed and reluctantly returned their gaze to Michelle, downcast and defeated.</p><p>”So, it’s true, then? You’re Spider-Man?”</p><p>”...Maybe a little.”</p><p>”Yes or no?”</p><p>”...Yes, but MJ, <em>please</em>-”</p><p>”Jesus.”</p><p>“-don’t tell anyone. Especially Flash. I’m begging you.”</p><p>”Alright, alright, hey. You don’t have to worry about me running my mouth, okay? Just...what’re we gonna do about the guys with the guns in our school?”</p><p>”You guys aren’t going anywhere near them.”</p><p>“Well, do you have your suit, at least?”</p><p>”Of course I do,” Peter gestured to the backpack still slung over his shoulder.</p><p>”Then you can protect us. C’mon, let’s go.”</p><p>Ned nodded and began following MJ out of from behind the booth. </p><p>“MJ, Ned, please-“</p><p>”Peter, I’m not letting you do this alone.”</p><p>Peter’s millions of thoughts that had been spinning in his head suddenly ground to a halt when he met Michelle’s eyes. She held as much persistence in her eyes as Peter did, though hers was less desperate and more sincere, more definite. She seemed...worried.</p><p>Peter swallowed thickly and blinked, unsure of how to respond.</p><p>”...Okay,” he finally determined. “Fine. But-but you guys have to do what I say. I have to protect you guys, too.”</p><p>”Yeah. Fair enough.”</p><p>”Alright...”</p><p>Peter took in a recalibrating breath, puffed his chest out to the best of his ability, and exhaled, the feeling akin to hammering the last nail into his coffin.</p><p>”...This is probably gonna be a disaster.”</p>
<hr/><p>Tony leaned back in his chair with a sigh, having already turned away at least fifteen kids that thought they would be a good fit for his internship program.</p><p>In return, he also had to deal with those kids’ parents, who had no problem in telling him off for the “huge mistake” he was making.</p><p>In all honesty, he had only been looking forward to spending the day with his kid, who was at that moment hiding from him just because Tony found out he was in the Drama Club.</p><p>Tony fought the way his lip tugged up into a grin again at the thought.</p><p>Peter had said it wasn’t acting. If that was the case, then <em>what the hell was he doing in a school performance</em>?</p><p>As he entertained himself with the idea, his kid caught his eye from across the cafetorium. He was sneaking out of the double doors, Michelle and Ned hot on his heels.</p><p>He rolled his eyes with a groan.</p><p>That is, until two suspicious, gruff-looking men followed them out shortly after, <em>definitely </em>armed.</p><p>Tony paled instantly and found himself shooting to his feet in a heartbeat, said heartbeat leaping up to his throat.</p><p>“...Fuck.”</p><p>He chewed on the inside of his cheek as his eyes landed on Flash flaunting the Nationals trophy in front of a group of students and parents, each eyeing each other awkwardly at the display.</p><p>”Psst! Hey! Flash!”</p><p>Flash immediately darted his gaze toward Tony’s table, eyes the size of dinner plates when he saw Tony again. He immediately let the trophy drop to the floor as he jogged Tony’s way hastily. </p><p>“Yes, Mister Stark, sir? Is this about that, uh, internship, perhaps?”</p><p>”No. I don’t know. Maybe. Listen, uh, do me a favor and watch this table for a little while. I gotta go take care of something right quick.”</p><p>“Wow, really? I’m, like...the face of Stark Industries, then...”</p><p>”...Yeah. Only till I get back. Try to make me look good, would ya?”</p><p>”Sir, yes sir!”</p><p>”Woah, yeesh, enough of that. I’m not Cap.”</p><p>Tony clapped Flash on the shoulder before he was skirting the table and walking as briskly as possible toward the exit, his strides feverish and his expression determined.</p><p>Flash watched him go, mouth still hanging open.</p><p>”Wait! Will I ever get to meet Captain America?!”</p><p>Tony ignored him, bringing a finger to his ear and feeling for his bluetooth.</p><p>”FRI, did I bring that nanotech watch with me today, or am I an idiot?”</p><p>”<em>Yes, boss.</em>”</p><p>“...Which one?”</p><p>”<em>The watch, though one could argue both are worthy of a positive answer</em>.”</p><p>”Yeah, yeah, shut up.”</p>
<hr/><p>”Can you walk quieter?”</p><p>”I’m walking as quietly as possible.”</p><p>”Well, it’s not quiet enough.”</p><p>”Shh!”</p><p>Peter, Ned, and Michelle collectively rolled their eyes at each other as they snuck through the halls, Peter leading the way. He held a fist up everyone once in a while to signal a stop, to which Michelle would groan at his inexperience in spy work. </p><p>“Where’re we going, anyway?”</p><p>”I’m leading the bad guys away from the crowd,” Peter explained, stopping in front of the auditorium doors. “I can hear them following us. They’re not far behind.”</p><p>”That is so terrifying.”</p><p>Peter swung the double doors open and motioned for Ned and Michelle to step inside. He followed them in and let the doors close loudly behind him, taking in the auditorium with an uneasy breath. </p><p>It was completely empty, the stage set for the after-school performance. The only set they had consisted of a used green couch and a unit set door, though the image alone was enough to set butterflies swirling in Peter’s stomach.</p><p>He prayed to whatever god that would listen that Senia would show up so that he didn’t have to understudy for her.</p><p>With a nervous gulp, he motioned for Ned and Michelle to follow him through the house and toward the stage.</p><p>“Why are we bringing them in here?”</p><p>”Well...god forbid they actually shoot their guns, no one will hear it in here.”</p><p>”...Uh, <em>dude</em>?! What if <em>we</em> get shot?! I don’t know about you, but if one of those dudes pumps me full of lead, I want at least one person outside to hear it and come help me.”</p><p>”Please, stop talking. I’m gonna be sick.”</p><p>”Alright, that’s it. Both of you, go hide backstage. There’s a perfect spot for both of you behind the wings. I gotta change into my suit anyway.”</p><p>”Hear that, Ned? Costume change for the lead.”</p><p>”<em>Aw</em>.”</p><p>”Would you two shut up already? Mister Stark knowing about the show today is bad enough as it is, I don’t need you guys reminding me.”</p><p>”Yeah,” Michelle’s lip quirked into a smirk, “it was a real shame that Senia couldn’t show up to school today. If she were here, you wouldn’t have to understudy her. Coincidence, I guess...”</p><p>Peter snapped his gaze up to Michelle, eyes narrowed in suspicion.</p><p>”And what does that mean, exactly?”</p><p>”Oh, nothing, nothing. Just ironic, that’s all.”</p><p>”Is it? Ironic?”</p><p>”What’re you implying?”</p><p>”Guys, can we focus?” Ned’s brow creased in worry as his gaze continually returned to the double doors of the auditorium. “Bad guys are still following us.”</p><p>”Right. Just-backstage. Both of you. <em>Now</em>.”</p><p>They both groaned but complied, climbing over the lip of the stage and sulking back behind the curtains. Peter waited until he was certain they were out of sight before he hastily tore his backpack open and began throwing his clothes off.</p><p>He slid his arms and legs into the suit and tapped the spider on his chest until his suit adjusted to fit him, sliding his mask on. He stuffed his clothes back into his bag before shoving it underneath one of the auditorium seats. </p><p>He looked down at his hands and narrowed his eyes as his suit powered on, watching as his several web combinations and recent footage displayed itself on the screen.</p><p>”<em>Hello, Peter. I see you are at school. Excited about the show</em>?”</p><p>”Hey, Karen. Yeah, I guess I am, but right now, that’s not important.”</p><p>Peter glanced back to the stage and saw Michelle peeking her head through the curtain wings, her eyes wide as she stared at him fully suited. He stared back, unsure what to do or say.</p><p>His heart leaped to his throat as he heard a faint clicking sound. Michelle seemed to hear it, too, because she was gasping and hiding behind the curtain again. </p><p>Peter hopped over the stage and thwipped a web up to the catwalk hanging horizontally over the stage. It had been lowered slightly as the Drama Club prepared for the show, though he hoped he was hidden just enough to be discreet. </p><p>He heard another sound coming from the audience right entrance, a sliver of light gracing the seats as the door clicked open and slammed shut. Peter narrowed his eyes and crouched down on the catwalk, listening intently. </p><p>“...Psst! Peter! Are you in here?”</p><p>Peter’s eyes went wide and he stiffened, leaning over the catwalk railing.</p><p>”...Mister Stark?”</p><p>”Kid, where are you?”</p><p>Peter stood so that he would appear more visible. Tony made himself know in the audience, gaze finally landing on his kid as he melted in relief. </p><p>“Oh, thank god. Thank god. Kid, you were right. I saw the, uh, <em>bad guys</em> you were referring to. You were followed here.”</p><p>”Yeah, I know, Mister Stark. I’m waiting up here so that I can catch them.”</p><p>”Alright, well, bad plan. Just-come down here, we can handle them together.”</p><p>”No, Mister Stark, you gotta go. They have guns. Unless you have a suit-“</p><p>Peter was cut off by the intense, overwhelming feeling of his Spider Sense screaming in his ear to <em>turn the hell around</em>, though, by the time he did, he was too late.</p><p>That same scar-faced man from the cafetorium was standing behind him on the rigging, a rope in hand. Peter blinked at him, gaze darting between the man’s face and the rope, which appeared to be looped around the pipes on the roof of the stage several feet above, running down into his hand.</p><p>One end of the rope was tied like a noose.</p><p>”...Wait-“</p><p>The man didn’t hesitate in tossing the noose around Peter’s neck and gripping the opposite end of the rope. He hopped over the rail, and suddenly any intuition and instinct Peter had known were thrown out the window.</p><p>”Woah, woah, woah, <em>wait</em>-!”</p><p>When the man hopped over the railing and hit the ground, rope still in hand, Peter went shooting up toward the roof of the stage, the victim of a sick pulley system as the noose remained wrapped tightly around his neck. He kicked and thrashed in the air, choked breaths barely escaping him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>”Peter!”</p><p>Tony was jumping over the stage and lurching toward the gunman, already activating his watch gauntlet and raising it toward him. It whirred to life and fired, barely grazing the man’s arm. </p><p>“Kid! Kid, hang on!”</p><p>”M’st’r St’rk,” Peter gasped, hands gripping the rope around his neck and trying in vain to break it but to no avail.</p><p>The second gunman appeared from the left wings of the stage, raising his gun toward Tony. Peter spotted him from above, removed one weak, trembling hand from around his neck, aimed, and fired a web directly into the man’s face.</p><p>Peter aimed again for the one Tony was fighting with, a choked gasp escaping him as he watched the man backhand his mentor.</p><p>Peter would’ve completely forgotten that Michelle and Ned were there, too, if Michelle hadn’t jumped out from behind the backstage curtains with a dagger from the prop box. She snarled as she lurched forward and swiped at the rope the gunman held with Peter’s life, eyes wide as the rope didn’t budge.</p><p>”Is this a <em>plastic dagger</em>?!”</p><p>”It’s...a...<em>prop</em>!”</p><p>”Son of a <em>bitch</em>-“</p><p>Michelle growled in anger and kicked the gunman in the crotch, sending him to ground crying out in alarm. The man falling to the ground in turn yanked Peter up even higher, the noose around his neck seemingly tightening. </p><p>“H...help!”</p><p>”Oh, god,” Tony’s mouth parted in horror as he spent only a moment gaping up at his kid, his entire world hanging on life by a thread.</p><p><em>”Guy in the chair</em>!”</p><p>Ned charged forward from backstage with a pair of scissors in hand, opening them wide and swiping them across the rope in the man’s grip. The rope finally snapped and broke, sending Peter shooting down toward the ground at lightning speed.</p><p>”<em>Shit</em>-!”</p><p>”Catch him! Someone catch him!”</p><p>Tony held his arms out uselessly. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Peter still slammed onto the stage floor, bouncing upon contact. He coughed and gagged on the ground, one arm wrapped protectively around his ribs and the other hand cradling his neck delicately.</p><p>”Peter!” Tony slid on his knees toward his kid and ripped both the noose and Peter’s mask off, wincing at the bright red mark lining Peter’s neck. Tony frantically pet Peter’s hair out of his eyes and cupped his kid’s face, every line on Tony’s face etched with worry.</p><p>”<em>Peter</em>. Jesus Christ, you okay?”</p><p>Peter squeezed his eyes shut in agony and took in ragged, fragmented breaths before his Spider Sense was screaming again and he was <em>moving</em>.</p><p>He acted on pure intuition and listened to nothing but his senses, enhanced hearing narrowing in on the sound of a gun’s safety clicking off. </p><p>“<em>Get down</em>!”</p><p>Peter’s voice was hoarse, but there enough to convince Tony, Michelle, and Ned to duck to the ground as Peter jumped to his feet and shot a web toward one of the gunmen, successfully webbing his eye and knocking him backward. </p><p>The gunman behind him clicked his safety off, too. Peter whirled around on his heel and shot a web toward the man, landing it on his nose. Peter yanked on the web and sent the man stumbling forward, though the action didn’t keep him from shooting his weapon.</p><p>Peter instinctively ducked his head at the crack of the gun, heart sinking at the sound of his friend’s screams.</p><p>”Pete?” Tony began cautiously, unmoving from his position on the ground. “Talk to me, kid. Are you hit?”</p><p>”I’m good, Mister Stark.”</p><p>”Good. Now, duck.”</p><p>Peter tilted his head questioningly at the remark and turned over his shoulder, eyes widening as Tony stuck out an iron gauntlet-clad hand, the repulsive ray whirring to life.</p><p>Peter jumped out of the way just in time for Tony to fire it and sent the gunman slamming into the proscenium arch, slumping down into a crumpled pile of limbs, unconscious. Tony turned over his shoulder, closed one eye as he aimed, and did the same to the other gunman.</p><p>”Woah,” Ned gaped, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Michelle cleared her throat and rose from the ground, breathing out a laugh.</p><p>”God, <em>finally</em> this stupid place is interesting.”</p><p>”Peter,” Tony marched forward, scanning his kid up and down diligently. “Kid, you can <em>not </em>scare me like that. Ever. How many times to I have to remind you that I have a heart condition?”</p><p>”...Sorry?”</p><p>”I mean,” Tony huffed sarcastically, gesturing with a pained expression to the red ring lining Peter’s neck, “<em>Christ</em>, Peter. You scared the shit out of me.”</p><p>”Out of <em>us</em>,” Ned stepped forward, placing a supportive hand on Tony’s shoulder. Tony raised a brow and glanced down at him until Ned sheepishly relieved his grip.</p><p>“Sorry. I’m sorry! I didn’t-I’m sorry.”</p><p>”Who are these guys anyway?” Michelle crossed her arms over her chest and gazed uneasily upon the unconscious perps, their guns striking a chord in her heart as she looked away.</p><p>”FRI.” Tony pulled his glasses out of his suit pocket and placed them on his face, squinting as he adjusted to the screens. “Do me a favor and run a facial recognition scan on these guys, would you?”</p><p>“<em>Yep. Samuel Baker and Taylor Rawls. They’re hitmen, boss.</em>”</p><p>“Huh. So they were after me, then.”</p><p>”...<em>Actually, no, boss, they weren’t. It looks like they were after Peter</em>.”</p><p>”...What?”</p><p>”<em>The bounty was over Peter’s head. The individual that ordered the hit...well, it looks like their identity was encrypted, though I overrode the encryption and traced the hit back to Thaddeus Ross</em>.”</p><p>Tony spared a look back to his kid, who stood with his friends on either arm with wide, curious eyes. He swallowed the lump around his throat and chewed the inside of his cheek, seething.</p><p>”Can you, uh...can you send all that information to Rhodey, please?”</p><p>”<em>Already did</em>.”</p><p>”Thanks, FRI.”</p><p>He pocketed his glasses, glanced back to the kids, and offered a smile that nowhere near reached his eyes.</p><p>”Everything okay, Mister Stark?”</p><p>”Peachy keen, Parker.” Tony sauntered forward and stopped a few inches away from his kid. He hummed, a more subtle, genuine smile gracing his lips before he was suddenly yanking his kid into a hug and rubbing his back.</p><p>”...Are you sure?”</p><p>”Just glad you’re okay,” Tony mumbled into Peter’s shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing him in. “That’s all.”</p><p>Peter finally found it in him to hug Tony back. The image of Peter thrashing against the hold of a noose would forever taint Tony’s brain, though the mere thought of it was enough to send another jolt of love and gratitude through Tony’s chest at the realization that his kid was just fine, and he was going to <em>stay</em> fine for as long as Tony had anything to say about it.</p><p>”Love ya, kiddo.”</p><p>”Love you too, Mis’er Stark.”</p><p>Peter and Tony both snapped their eyes open as Ned suddenly crashed forward and wrapped his arms around the two, sighing contentedly. </p><p>“Ah. MJ, bring it in.”</p><p>”Yeah...no.”</p><p>The doors to the auditorium suddenly flew open, a breathless Mister Harrington and Betty standing in the threshold. They frowned at the sight on the stage, walking down the aisles of the audience seating briskly. </p><p>“Thank goodness you guys are in here,” Mister Harrington breathed, coming to a stop at the lip of the stage. “I mean, I've been worried <em>sick</em>. I can’t lose another student at one of these things...not again.”</p><p>Tony raised an eyebrow, a protective hand squeezing Peter’s shoulder.</p><p>”Oh, Peter,” Betty greeted. “Good. You’re already here. Wait, why’re you wearing that? That’s not part of the costume we discussed.”</p><p>Peter paled as he made to look down at himself, then to Tony, who stared back with slightly less panic.</p><p>”Uh...uh, yes! No, we definitely discussed this. Remember? This is a show about Spider-Man.”</p><p>”Peter, this is a show about the struggles of teenagers in society. I wrote it!”</p><p>”You know, we don’t know Spider-Man. He could very well be a teenager struggling in society.”</p><p>Betty seemed to actually consider this, biting her lip in thought. </p><p>“Well...yeah. Yeah, okay! I mean, I hadn’t thought about it in this perspective, but...I trust you, Peter.”</p><p>”Wow, really?”</p><p>Tony and MJ both elbowed Peter simultaneously in the arm. He grimaced.</p><p>”I mean, great! Yep, I was just in here, uh, warming up. Mister Stark, MJ, and Ned wanted to watch.”</p><p>”Oh, cool! Isn’t he talented?”</p><p>”Sure is.” Tony clapped Peter on the back and sent him stumbling forward a bit at the gesture. The smile on Tony’s face stretched from ear to ear as he ruffled his kid’s hair, fond and enamored and content. “We can’t wait to see the show.”</p><p>”Perfect! Well, it starts in one hour. Feel free to go wait in the lobby."</p><p>Betty sent the group a thumbs up before she made her way up the steps of the apron and rounded the corner backstage, Mister Harrington hot on her heels. </p><p>“Wow,” Michelle snorted. “They didn’t even notice the two dudes conked out on the floor. That’s impressive.”</p><p>”...Yeah. Petey, you go with goldilocks. I’ll wait here with Thing One and Thing Two until Rhodey gets here.”</p><p>”Alright...a-and if you really want to, you can just go with him, Mister Stark. This show, it’s not a big deal, and-“</p><p>”Nice try, kid. I’ll be there on the front row cheering you on.”</p><p>”...Oy gevalt.”</p><p>Tony snickered, pressed a kiss to Peter’s cheek, and nudged him backstage, that same numbing feeling of adoration returning in his chest with a vengeance.</p><p>”So,” Michelle nudged Ned’s shoulder, her voice barely above a whisper though Peter was able to hear it as he watched the two make their way to the lobby. “What is Tony to Peter, exactly? Like, is Peter his ward or something? Or, like, is Tony his uncle?”</p><p>”Michelle,” Ned snorted, “isn’t it obvious? Tony Stark is Peter’s long-lost father.”</p><p>”Never mind. Jesus Christ, I shouldn’t have even asked.”</p><p>Peter fought the smile that graced his lips but failed terribly.</p>
<hr/><p>Tony wasn't entirely sure when the fever dream started.</p><p>It may have been when the MSST students began ushering the audience into the auditorium, or when Michelle and Ned sat on his either side on the front row, or even the first thirty minutes of the show, of which Tony spent trying desperately not to doze off in his seat.</p><p>Due to lack of projection, outright terrible acting, and general disinterest, Tony genuinely had no idea what the hell was going on in the show. He knew that the same two people had been on stage the whole time having a conversation on a couch, and he knew that they were both portraying parents, but that was as much as he could deduce. </p><p>The actors didn't seem particularly motivated to perform, either, what with their only being about twenty people in the audience. Every other second Tony swore he could hear yawns and snores from behind, unafraid and unashamed.</p><p>Tony checked his watch with a scoff, beginning to wonder that Peter had ditched on him and wouldn't be performing after all like Betty had said.</p><p>"What gives?" Tony whispered, glancing to his left at Michelle, who was slumped in her seat and seemingly just as bored as Tony was. "Is Peter in this thing or not?"</p><p>"Don't know," Michelle sighed, laying her head back and closing her eyes. "I don't really come to these things. They're too heteronormative and usually only appeal to strong male leads. Makes me sick."</p><p>"Shh!" Ned narrowed his eyes at Tony and Michelle. "You're being disrespectful to the performers."</p><p>Tony furrowed his brow and returned his gaze to the stage, clenching and unclenching his jaw. God, what the hell was this show even about? He was about two seconds from just standing up and leaving.</p><p>That was, until his kid entered from offstage, dressed in his suit, his nerd shirt, a god damn tutu, and...was that a <em>crown</em>?</p><p>"We are so ashamed of you," one of the actors on stage, (the dad?), said unenthusiastically as he rose from the couch, eyes disapproving. </p><p>"Our son," the girl, (Tony drew pretty quickly that she was playing the mom), said, arms crossed over her chest. "Spider-Man. And a dancer? You make us sick."</p><p>Peter said nothing, glancing behind the two actors to backstage left. Tony, Michelle, and Ned followed his gaze, where Betty and Mister Harrington stood in the wings, sending him a pair of exuberant thumbs-up. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, crossing lazily to center stage.</p><p>He made a quick glance to Tony on the front row, who was numbly watching his kid with wide eyes, anticipation bringing him to the edge of his seat.</p><p>"Hey," Peter called to the light booth, "hey, Abraham? Can you bring up the down center spotlight?"</p><p>The glow of a soft spotlight illuminated Peter as he stood center stage, pure dread etched into every line on his face as he glanced out to the small audience before him.</p><p>Peter closed his eyes, took a breath, placed his arms out in front of him...and <em>danced</em>.</p><p>Tony stopped thinking, stopped <em>breathing </em>for an entire minute as his eyes stayed glued to his kid, the way Peter kept his eyes closed as he did leaps and arabesques and spins and <em>chassés. </em>Tony brought a hand to his mouth, leaning back in his seat in...astonishment? Awe? Fear? He wasn't sure.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Holy shit," Ned was saying from his right, a laugh under his breath. "Did you know he could do this?"</p><p>"I didn't," Tony whispered. frowning as he turned to Michelle on his left. "Did you?"</p><p>"I knew he was Spider-Man," Michelle sighed, arms crossed over her chest and staring in amusement up at the stage. "But this...takes the cake."</p><p>Tony huffed out a laugh as Peter spun and spun and spun on the ball of his foot before springing up into a leap, landing with his arms in the air, and bowing. </p><p>All twenty people in the room stood and clapped at that. Tony found he couldn't even make to join them, could only stare up at the stage and blanch at his kid. </p><p>Peter leaped over the lip of the stage and landed directly in front of Tony, breathless yet determined. Tony simply clicked his tongue and gaped up at him.</p><p>"...I got nothin.'"</p><p>"You guys ready to get out of here?"</p><p>"...That's it?" Michelle blinked. "That's the end of the show?"</p><p>"What? No. There's, like, an entire hour left. But none of us want to stay for that."</p><p>"Peter!"</p><p>Peter turned over his shoulder back up to the stage at Betty, who was peeking her head out from the backstage curtain, confused horror in her eyes.</p><p>"Get back up here! You have another scene!"</p><p>Peter blinked, turned back around, and shrugged.</p><p>"So? Are you ready or what?"</p><p>Tony huffed in disbelief, though he still unsurprisingly found himself standing and nudging his kid forward.</p><p>"Go, go, go!"</p><p>Ned and Michelle shot up after them, sprinting up the aisle of the audience.</p><p>"Peter! Come back!"</p><p>The group of four jogged out of the auditorium and into the lobby, each laughing wildly. Michelle reached over and snatched Peter's crown, Ned made some sort of joke about Peter's obnoxious tutu, and Tony simply ruffled his kid's hair, utterly horrified of his ignorance toward Peter's apparent...artistic side, though still floored by Peter's ability to constantly astound him in every aspect.</p><p>"Sorry I didn't bring any flowers, Peter."</p><p>"Mister Stark...shut up."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr @mjscornerr for clear skin!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>